


Characters

by stuckyslut (thetalesofmooseandsquirrel)



Series: World of Remnant [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, RWBY, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetalesofmooseandsquirrel/pseuds/stuckyslut
Summary: Additional information about STBY characters





	1. Stephen 'Steve' Grant Rogers

  
  


## Stephen 'Steve' Rogers  
AKA Ruby Rose

##  **Outfit**

##  **Emblem**

##  **Weapons**

A dust sword named **“Grit’s Edge”**  while his gauntlet allows dust to be put into ‘Grit’s Edge’ by The-Unfocused-Writer

**Bon Voyaje**  by JollyJoseph


	2. Anthony 'Tony' Edward Stark

  
  


## Anthony 'Tony' Stark  
AKA Weiss Schnee

## Outfit

## Emblem

## Weapon

 **Metallrüstung** : Dust powered metal suit


	3. James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes

  
  


## James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes

### AKA Blake Belladona

RWBY [Black Trailer](https://youtu.be/ImKCt7BD4U4) inspiration

## Outfit

## Emblem

## Weapon

Assault/Machine/Pistol/Shotgun/Sniper Gun that can fire traditional or Dust tipped bullet

**Fool’s Gold**  by Blaze-Drag 

 


	4. Y/F/N Y/L/N

 

## Y/F/N Y/L/N

 

* * *

 

## Outfit

  


## Emblem

## Weapon

نسخة طبق الأصل (nuskhat tubiq al'asl) by me


End file.
